clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG or png format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin! Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the above image! default Club Penguin desc none To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Club Penguin Events *''3'' days until the Medieval Party 2009! **There will be a "Knight Quest" for Members during the upcoming Medieval Party. See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Announcements Normal Announcements *Come to Merbat's birthday party! *CatZip888 has returned! *Visit Sharky's HQ and play some missions! *Barkjon has been the first user to get 6,000 edits!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Hey, guys (and girls)! I noticed when I was poking around, I found something on my page... a quit template?! Guys, I could never leave this Wiki! --☺ƒгәӘ╚σн☺ 23:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) *Something very very unbelievable just happened. As this user was in the hospital, they announced him dead. But the morning of April 24, 2009, he woke up, coughing blood. HE IS ALIVE! *Article of the Month have started! * Will everyone please go to the Club Penguin Wiki:Wiki Improvement page and try to think of ideas to improve this wiki. Also put what you think of other peoples ideas. ~~Bluehero~~ * With the approval of Barkjon and two other admins, I have added new rules for promoting users to help prevent any more crisises. So all Bureaucrats please check the page and follow these rules when promoting users. ~~Bluehero~~ * Go to Club Penguin Wiki:VandalWatch to help look out for vandals! Promotional Announcements *Ratonbat is now a rollback! *OOJH123 is now a rollback! *DigiSkymin is now a rollback! *Pingali Moi is now an administrator! *Ced1214 is now an administrator *Hat Pop is now an administrator! Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! April's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is Dancing Penguin! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Article of the Month If you want to vote, click here! Picture Of The Month The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives / Igloo of the Day We will upload a new igloo of the day every day! *'Todays winner is: Staffan15' Congratulations! Archives / Find igloos Current Pin The current pin is at the Dojo Courtyard. It is in the form of a Tree. Next pin will be hidden on May 9 - May 23, 2009. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. belt.]] *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Available to Non-members *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members. Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Silly Ideas See Also *Disney's Wiki *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help